


Storm Drabbles

by tigerpip



Series: one direction drabbles (1d100) [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d100, Drabbles, M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 15:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4440839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerpip/pseuds/tigerpip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a collection of drabbles for different pairings centered around the prompt 'storm'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear (liam/niall)

**Author's Note:**

> I used to be a part of an lj community (which I think has been deleted now sadly) where the challenge was to write small 100-word-ish pieces centered around a weekly theme. I thought I would post them here in case anyone is interested! at the time I really enjoyed writing them, so if you liked reading them please leave a comment!

The rain ran beat down heavily on the window as Liam and Niall lay together on the floor. They were surrounded by candles, hastily lit in an effort to combat the difficulties presented by the recent power-cut.

Outside, the wind whistled in the trees and lightening flashed every few minutes followed by the rumble of thunder.

Every time this happened Liam could see Niall’s startlingly blue eyes light up, the fear visible in them.

‘It’s alright,’ he whispered soothingly, fingers entwined with the younger boy’s, 'It’ll be over soon.’

Niall squeezed back, safe in the knowledge that as long as Liam was there he could get through the storm.


	2. Damaged (harry/louis)

'You’re unbelievable!’ Louis screamed across the kitchen, his words cutting like knives into Harry’s skin. The younger boy flinched, but he let Louis vent his anger at him without protest.

'I should’ve known something like this would happen. I should never have been so stupid!’ he continued, shaking his head.

Suddenly his voice dropped to a whisper, all the fight gone from him.

'Why, Haz? That’s all I want to know.’

Harry felt his stomach curl at Louis words. He spoke for the first time,

'I never meant to hurt you Lou. That’s the last thing I’d want to do.’


	3. Talk About the Weather (liam/zayn)

Zayn’s moods were like the weather in Scotland – very changeable. And like all Scottish people, Liam had learnt to adapt to them.

He knew that Zayn was always grumpy in the mornings, and it was best to leave him alone. He knew that when the older boy was upset he usually became very quiet and withdrawn. And he knew that when Zayn was happy his eyes would light up and his smile would be so bright it could challenge the sun.

Liam had learnt to forecast Zayn, and tried to make him shine as bright as the stars.


	4. Thunder and Lightening (liam/louis)

Liam and Louis were like stormy weather. Louis was the roll of thunder, loud and powerful, and hard to ignore. Liam was the lightening, following later and more discreetly, but special all the same.

It didn’t seem to make sense, but then again it did. They shouldn’t have worked together, they were so different from each other, but just like thunder and lightening they were a perfect match.


	5. Waiting (liam/zayn)

'Liam?’ Zayn called, unable to see very far due to the white flakes swirling around him, falling thick and fast from the sky and obstructing his vision.

'Liam, can you hear me?’ he called again, but his words were whisked away by the strong wind.

The snow was already six inches deep, and Zayn could feel it seeping through his jeans as he ploughed through it.

Finally a dark shape appeared in the distance. As he got closer Zayn could see that it was Liam, sitting silently on one of the swings.

'What are you doing?’ he asked him.

'Waiting.’ Liam replied simply with a smile, while the blizzard continued to rage around them. 'I hoped you’d come. I’m glad you did.’


End file.
